A Bundle of Mess
by LeinadMosnas
Summary: Harry Potter, Fate/stay night, Full metal Alchemist and Doctor Who. In the Tri-Wizard tournament, two more competitors are competing for the cup of Magic, an Alchemist and a mage. My first foray into a multi-crossover, constructive critique is appreciated. Rated T for minor curses and complex issues.


Edward Elric stomped down the halls of Command, with every step he took his rage continuing to grow, around him the other soldiers huddled to the walls for fear of aggravating him more, for they all knew that in doing that they would be goners. Finally, the angry teenager stopped at the edge of his commanding officer's door, his rage building up continuously, 'Colonial Basterds going to pay for what he just did'.

* * *

Inside the clocktower, Rin walked, her place of origin being the Grand Marshall's office. she stopped outside of a classroom and gave herself time to calm herself before chapping on the door thrice.

On the third knock, a tall slender man with glasses slid out of the door and peered out at her,

"Aah, Mrs Tohsaka, I would assume that by the neutral look you have on your face that it is difficult news from Zelretch"

he inquired, seeing no point in wasting time with useless courtesies

"Indeed, Lord El-Melloi, it is my belief that we shall need to summon, him for this mission, and even then it's going to be difficult."

he looked on gravely as he knew the implication of the person that Rin was referring to would cause great sadness in her heart, showing the trueness of her statement to him. Deciding that he needed for her to elaborate more, he asked

"Rin, would you kindly follow me to my office"

Knowing that the elaboration was necessary Rin gave a quick nod and followed in step behind the Lord.

* * *

In the TARDIS the Doctor sat on his own, thinking on his past.

"If I were to, I don't know... go into teaching, would you be angry?"

he asked his time machine, it made a deep noise, showing the response is negative. With a quake and a rumble, the time machine began to change course.

"well, where are you taking me this time then dear?"

he questioned the TARDIS as if hoping for a response, luckily enough there was one for him, this came in the form of a letter being shot out at him from the console at him. The envelope in question was a peculiar envelope indeed, as it seemed to be hand-written, on the front of said envelope it said, The Doctor, The Console room of the TARDIS, The time vortex. on the notion of flipping it over, he found a wax seal of which showed imprints of a Badger, a Snake, a Lion and a Bird.

"Where'd you get this then, old girl?"

the Doctor rhetorically asked. on opening it he found that the paper inside was also hand-written, 'How strange' he queried reality, the paper read

To the Doctor, 

It has come to my attention that you would be willing to teach, as a man of your reputation becomes known to the supernatural community due to your many exploits with the dangerous planes of other worlds, I would be honoured if you would teach at my school from the end of summer to the start of the next. I hope this letter finds you well, yours truly 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

P.S. Meet me at the Leakey Cauldron on the third of May 1994, there I shall be meeting you and another teacher to discuss the condition of your stay at Hogwarts. PPS. The other teacher shall be there about the competition of which is to be held on this year, so you shall work alongside her, but not to the extent that you shall be working with the other Hogwarts professors.

"well then"

the Doctor spoke aloud, in a cheerfully mad tone

"what are we waiting for... _Allons-ey!_"

* * *

Albus knew what was to come on May the third, nineteen ninety-four, he was to meet up with two opposing forces in the universe and ask them to co-operate. The scientist and the Mage. But as long as he was inviting both to the school to act as teachers after a term he figured that he would down three birds with one stone. He thought of this as he sat at the leaky cauldron, alone, waiting for the two professors, or as mages liked to be called 'Lords' to arrive. Of course, he had decided to show up early, just as a precaution in case either party were to show up prior to him and look disfavorably on the wizarding community because of it. The tolerance between Wizards and Magi has been strained as of late as an Auror had recently spotted a Magi preforming Magecraft and mistook it for the Dark arts, obviously taking him straight to Azkaban for his craft. And the damned fool Fudge has been very strong on the opinion that he should stay there, despite the Magus communities demands. Meanwhile, the return of death eaters to the spotlight of the wizarding world had scared the muggle higher ups half to death, as a repeat of the last war wasn't wanted by anyone. Though, out of the two, if he were to cut ties with one it would be the Muggles. Not because he disliked them, lord knows he valued the lives of every creature, but the abilities, knowledge and power of the Maguses struck fear into even Albus' heart. So when the opportunity to strengthen the strained relationship between the two peoples were to come around Albus took it in a heartbeat.

Albus abruptly came out of his thoughts of alliances and reasoning when the door of the leaky cauldron opened to reveal a young woman, presumably in her mid-twenties walk in, her red and black attire showing that she was clearly no Wizard as she would have been wearing robes if she were.

"Hello there Professor Dumbledore. My name is Rin Tohsaka, I am a lord of the clocktower. It is nice to meet you."

the now revealed Lady Tohsaka politely shook the Professors hand and sat down in the chair next to him.

"We should be expecting another member to this discussion. In fact, he should be here any min..."

A thin brown-haired man burst through the doors of the leaky cauldron

"Ah, Hello there. You must be professor Dumbledore"

the man said enthusiastically

"Why yes, and you must be the Doctor. It is nice to finally meet you in person"

at this Rins eyebrows went up, causing Dumbledore to chuckle, and the Doctor to give a small slightly awkward smile

"well, shall we get started then"

Dumbledore said cheerfully, seeing as the two teachers he had invited were seeming quite civil towards each other.

"Okay, so Doctor, you shall decide on the curriculum for the advanced muggle sciences class, though it is important to mention that all students only have a primary school level of education. so your curriculum should accommodate to that"

Dumbledore paused, to allow the Doctor to interject and add a comment, but to no avail

"Now, to the both of you. The tournament that is going on, the Tri-wizard tournament shall cause delays to your classes, of this I have no doubt. It shall also cause at least one of your students each to be absent from a majority of classes. Because of this, you will both have to make up for lost time. As well as this, aside from yourself and your student Mrs Tohsaka, there will be four other participants"

at this the Doctor's eyebrow raised

"A question Mr Doctor"

Dumbledore queried

"Well, its just that its called the tri-wizard tournament, and from what you are saying your including five wizards instead of three"

at this a visible cringe could be seen on Rin's face, she decided to correct the Doctor

"Four Wizards, Magi are different"

"How so"

the Doctor questioned

"Well, The base of Magecraft is the concept of the root, which in scientific terms is the base of all reality, from which it grows. It is a typical Magus' goal in life to reach the root as two things could happen if you were to reach it. You could reform the universe to fit you, or you could touch the root itself and gain what is known as true magic, which give the ability to warp an aspect of reality to fit whatever goal that they see fit. A good example of such a person would be my Teacher Zelretch, of whom can pass between parallel worlds without causing fractures within reality. though most of what I have just said is irrelevant to the point that is to be made, it is important to understand the mindset of mages as a whole. So Mages are human, with specific mutated parts. these specific parts are known as Magic Circuits. These allow for the raw energy generated by the world to get processed through our bodies and released in a reaction. Example..."

Rin fired a Gander into the fire that the trio was facing

"Like Mages Wizards also have Magic circuits, but the Wizards are mostly unknowing of the presence of these at all, unlike mages however the Wizards have both an overabundance of magical circuits throughout their bodies and a strong magical core. Which while it causes the atrophy of muscle in Wizards, also allows for them to use any spell that they want, as long as it is focused through a specific point, usually the Wizards wand, but in some specific scenarios if a Wizard is to possess a large amount of focus they can use their magic without a wand. These aren't the only differences between Wizards and Mages, with the importance of bloodlines and the difference in the morality of each community being the close second and third reason that Mages and Wizards are different"

The Doctor leaned back, satisfied with the base knowledge of how the Wizards and Mages worked

"Actually Rin, One of the participants is to be an Amestrian Alchemist"

Dumbledore corrected. Rin's eyebrows shot up once more

"You managed to get the Amestrian Governments approval for an alchemist to come to the UK? Colour me, impressed Professor"

Rin replied to his prompt

"Actually it was the Amestrian government's idea not ours"

At this Rins face settled into a mask of pleasant surprise. And so the three continued to talk of the terms of the jobs of instructing the younger generation through the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament.


End file.
